Oppa Kung Fu Panda Style
by listerineuser12
Summary: Po loses all interest in Kung Fu, just as a new enemy approaches.


Shortly following the defeat of Tai Lung. by the use of Wuxi Finger hold, Po starts to lose interest in the use of martial arts and goes back to work for his father. Even his father was confused by Po's sudden disinterest in Kung Fu. He reverted back to his old ways of being a lazy, irreverent slacker, serving food in the family noodle shop. Day in, day out, Po lays in his room, plays games, and sometimes goes to work. This is repeated everyday, almost as if he was on an autopilot cycle. Eventually his father grows tired of how lazy his son has become. One day, Po was sleeping in his room and was suddenly woken up to the sound of bashing on his door. The sluggish panda walks to the door and opens it. There stands his father, Mr. Ping, filled with anger.

"What has happened to you?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Nothing." Po said.

"Nothing? You sit on your butt all day, doing nothing! Sometimes you come to work, but even when you do, you just sit in the back, barely helping!"

"Whatever, do we have any Poptarts?"

"Either you start working, or I'm going to have to kick you out."

Po just stood there, thinking about the two choices presented in front of him. His laziness must have really taken a toll on him because he took one last look at his father and just walked out. His father followed behind him, watched him walk out the door, and slammed it behind him.

At a dojo nearby, the Furious Five have been hard at work, training and meditating. The Furious Five: Master Tigress, a tiger who is the smartest, strongest, and boldest out of the five. Master Monkey, a monkey who is the friendliest and most approachable. Master Mantis, a Chinese mantis who may be the smallest of the five, but the strongest proportional to his size. Master Viper, a green tree viper, what she lacks with venomous fangs, she makes up with her strength, beauty, and precision. Finally, Master Crane, a black-necked crane who is the most patient, but also the most sarcastic. Together, they make up the Furious Five, the most skilled warriors in China. Initially, refusing to believe that Po was the Dragon Warrior, witnessed him defeat Tai Lung. This drove them to bow to the panda as a master. One day, the Five all sat in a circle, meditating.

"Has anyone seen Po recently?" Master Mantis asked.

"I haven't seen him since the defeat of Tai Lung." Master Viper said.

"I sure hope he is okay."

As they continued to converse, a raccoon messenger ran up the stairs and into the dojo. Within his clasped hands, a scroll. He ran straight to Master Tigress and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Tigress asked.

As the raccoon began to walk out, he turned back and said: "A warning."

Tigress unraveled the scroll and began to read.

The scroll read, "BE PREPARED."

Tigress' face suddenly showed fear from the unknown threat. She knew they needed to go find Po and prepare for whatever was coming their way. She told the other four what the scroll had read and they rushed out of the dojo, to go find Po. They searched all around town, asking the civilians if they had seen the panda anywhere. To their surprise, no one had seen him anywhere. The Five then went directly to Mr. Ping to see if Po was there.

"Mr. Ping, is Po around?" Viper asked.

"He was here, until I kicked him out." Mr. Ping responded.

"What! Why?"

"My boy has changed, and not for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"I was ecstatic to see him come home! Then he became very lethargic, always sleeping, barely helping me around the shop. I gave him an ultimatum, either pick your life back up or get out. He obviously chose the latter. Now, I'm sorry, but he's not here. So, could you go? I have a long line."

The Five got out of the way and went back to the center of the town. As they continued to search, they saw a large panda-looking creature sitting against a broken up wall. They ran up to him and looked at him with confusion.

"Po is that you?" Crane asked.

The disheveled animal looked up with tired eyes.

"Crane, guys, what are you doing here?" Po asked.

"We need your help! A new enemy is approaching!" Tigress answered.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it."

"What! Why not? What happened!"

"I just don't find Kung Fu interesting anymore. It's as simple as that."

"I don't understand!"

"I didn't expect you to. Goodbye."

As Po said these words, he got up and left. The Five were truly lost and did not know what to do at this point. Tigress believed that they could defeat the new foe without Po and went back to training, alongside the other four. Po walked on, without a thought of looking back, but also lacking a thought of what he was going to do. The Five went back to the dojo and began intensive, nonstop training. They were unaware of what this new enemy could bring to the table, so they had to be ready for anything. Countless, tireless days of training, then one afternoon, the Five heard a loud explosion. They went to look outside of the dojo and saw smoke rising from the ground. As the smoke cleared, an unidentifiable creature stood there. Crane began to shiver, but Tigress composed him.

"Wha- What is it?" asked Mantis.

"It looks like a… a shark!" replied a newly comfortable Viper.

"Hahaha! A shark? What's a shark going to do to us?"

"Don't underestimate him, Mantis. His abilities are still unknown."

What started with a little puddle, suddenly turned into a huge wave. Their jaws dropped as they stared in shock and awe. They took cover as the tidal wave approached the dojo. The dojo took a huge hit from the wave, which knocked the Five down to their hands and knees. As they stood up, the dojo took another huge hit, knocking them down the floor again. They quickly got up and braced themselves for another attack.

"We have to time this perfectly! Wait for another attack, then charge!" shouted Tigress.

Once the new wave hit, they darted out of the doors, only to be met by a giant wall of water. This wall easily forced them back into the dojo.

"He's too quick! And this building can't take much more!" cried Crane.

On the other side of things, Po continued on his journey, searching for what made him happy. Passing by a house, he saw a young koala bear playing with action figures that resembled the Furious Five. This provided Po with a smile and a small memory of happiness, but he continued to walk. He approached another home with a slightly older koala practicing Kung Fu with his friends.

"I am Tigress, the best fighter in all of China!" yelled one of the young koalas.

"Oh yeah? Well, I am Po! The greatest fighter in the whole world!" yelled another one of the koalas.

This made Po realize how great he truly is and how he acts as a role model to young fighters everywhere. He also realized something even more important, his friends are in trouble! Po ran as fast as he could back to the village. He got closer and closer, the yells for help got louder and louder. Just outside of the village he saw the giant waves slowly destroying the dojo. Po appeared behind the unaware new foe. He got a good look at the new villain which appeared to be a shark, with a glass helmet fill with water allowing him to breathe. As soon as he had thought of a pun, a did a jumping karate kick towards the back of the shark's head.

"You're just a fish out of water!" Breaking the glass helmet with one swift kick.

The shark fell to the ground, suffocating and eventually dying. Po knew he had saved the village, but most importantly, his friends!


End file.
